I Must Change
by DarkDia
Summary: Il loves Daichi but is afraid that he doesn't love her back. With some help from KusuKusu, Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, Pepe, Kei, Devilina, Angelene, Lola, Leata and her sister, El the angel of love, Will Il be able to win Daichi's heart? Daichil!
1. Operation Daichil!

**Tawni: I'm back with my 3****rd**** story!**

**Tangi: She's addicted to writing now!**

**Tanzi: Let's just start the freakin' chapter already!**

**Tangi: What's your problem?**

**Tanzi: Bitch, you cut my arm open!**

**Tangi: You ate my cookies, you're the bitch!**

**Tawni: El, do the disclaimer and fast!**

**El: Tawni (a.k.a RiRiGal) does not own Shugo Chara! Or any other licensed things in this story!**

**Il: Enjoy!**

**Tawni: Author's notes are in bold!**

Utau's Pov

I finished concert rehearsal and was on my way over to Rima's house for our annual girl's only sleepover party. I was walking out the door when suddenly, Il flew in front of me. "UTAU! Please let us stay!" I couldn't believe it. Usually, Il would complain all the way through rehearsal, claiming she wanted to leave cause it was boring. "Il… why?" I asked with eyes full of shock. She glanced in another direction and back. "Il we have to go. You can see your friends tomorrow." I said sternly. Il started pouting and sat down on my shoulder. Then, El pulled her aside and they flew out the open window, claiming they would meet me at the first level because the elevator took too long.

El's Pov

I pulled Il through the window to talk. "Il… I started. "I'm an angel of love. I can tell when someone is in love. Il you're in love, aren't you?" I asked her. She blushed. "Well..." she started but I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Spill!" I shouted. She looked dizzy and sick. "It's Daichi. But he doesn't like me. I'm the mean, devil chara and he's the cool, sporty chara. He won't like me." Il told me with a sorrowful look on her face. I couldn't believe it. Il was in love. I can't believe it. I looked through the window and saw Utau stepping into the elevator. I took Il's hand and flew her down and through the lobby door. Utau saw us and her face lit up. "You guys meant it! You didn't run away!" She exclaimed. I was confused but didn't bother to answer. Well off to Rima's it is!

Ran's Pov

I was floating beside Amu, who was walking to Rima's house. Yaya was coming too and she was bringing Pepe! "Amu-chan is Utau coming?" Dia asked. "Yes. You can play with Il and El." "Amu-chan?" Suu asked. "Yes Suu?" Amu said back. "Amu-chan, have you noticed Il has been acting kind of weird lately?" Suu asked. "Now that you mention it yeah!" Miki exclaimed. "She kind of is" I agreed. "Il? Why is something going on between you guys and her? Were you fighting?" Amu asked worriedly. "No Amu-chan she just seems… well… kind of… lovestruck and happy and she hasn't been being mean to El! Il just… doesn't seem like herself." Dia explained. "Well we'll see when we get there!" I exclaimed happily.

KusuKusu's Pov

"Rima! When will everyone be here?" I whined. "Soon KusuKusu." Rima answered calmly. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Rima darted to the door. Standing there was Amu and Yaya with Ran, Miki, Suu , Dia and Pepe. "Hey guys!" I said as they walked in. Me, Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia and Pepe flew to Rima's old dollhouse and sat down inside one of the rooms. "Guys don't you think Il has been acting strangly lately?" Dia asked. "Yeah! She seems more happy and cheery. And she hasn't been picking on El!" I exclaimed. We all gasped. "There is _**definitely**_ something wrong with Il if she is not being mean or bothering to El!" Suu exclaimed. Then the doorbell rang. Utau was here. We rushed downstairs and I caught El's eye. I signaled for her and Il to come fly over. El took Il's hand and flew up the stairs with us to the doll house. We let them in and we sat down. "Il, why have you been so nice lately? What's going on?" I asked. Il sighed. "I'll tell you." She said.

Dia's Pov

Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! "Il, you're in love with Daichi?" I asked, my eyes full of shock. She nodded. "But he definitely does not like me. I'm the mean, mischivious, devil chara and he's the cute, sporty, cool chara. He and Ran have more in common than we do." Il breathed out. "What? EW! No! I don't like Daichi!" Ran exclaimed. "He'll never like me!" Il cried. Then, the thing we never expected to happen, happened. Il started crying. "It's ok. It's ok." El comforted. Then Pepe flew in front of all of us. "Ok-dechu. We are going to start a plan to get Il and Daichi together-dechu. It'll be called "Operation Daichil" Ok-dechu?" Pepe said to us. "Daichil?" Miki asked. "Yes. It's a mix of Il and Daichi." Pepe explained. "Oh!" We all said in unison. All right. Let's go" El exclaimed. "Where?" I asked. "We have to tell Utau." El said.

Amu's Pov

We were all sitting downstairs doing our nails hen the charas came flying down the stairs.  
>They all lined up and El stepped forward. "We have something to announce" El started. Then Il stepped forward. " I'm in love" She simply said. But it was enough to make us stare. Utau stared wide eyed for a few seconds then squealed! "With who?" she asked with enough curiosity to kill the cat. <strong>(Haha! get it? Curiosity killed the cat? No? Ok!) <strong>Il sighed. "Daichi. But he will never like me!" Il cried. "Il, it's ok. Just try to be into things he's into, like sports." Rima explained. "Speaking of which who watched the basketball game last night?" Rima asked which made me, Yaya and Utau sweatdrop, knowing Nagi likes baseketball and Rima likes Nagi. "It's ok-dechu! We have started a plan called "Operation Daichil"-dechu!" Pepe exclaimed. "Well" I said with an evil smirk on my face. "Operation Commencing." I said evilly. "Well" I said with an evil smirk on my face. "Operation Commencing." I said evilly.

**Tawni: Done! How do you like it?**

***silence***

**Tawni: Oh if you're wondering why it's so quiet, I called the police and told them of a disturbance and they came and arrested Tangi and Tanzi for fighting. They are currently at the police station.**

**El: Oh well. I'll do it then. Please Review!**


	2. A New Look

**Ashiko: Hey guys! This is the next chapter of I Must Change. I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. **

**Tangi: Yeah. You really haven't.**

**Tanzi: Can we please get to the story now?**

**Ashiko: Of course, Tanzi. I don't own Shugo Chara! Or any other licensed things in this chapter.**

**Tangi: ENJOY!**

Il's Pov

Utau called Ashiko who came over in a rush, since she's Kukai's cousin and Daichi is Kukai's chara. Nadeshiko and Temari also came over. The charas came over and we gathered in a big doll house that Rima used when she was 4. So here I am, sitting in the dollhouse, with Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Pepe, KusuKusu, Temari, El, Devilina, Anglene, Kei, Megicka, Lola and Leata **(A/N The last six charas are mine. If you want to learn about them, please go to my profile.)**. "She needs a pretty dress-dechu!" Pepe announced. "Leave that to me!" Lola said and there was a poof. I looked down to see a pretty, black dress. It hugged my body and had a silver belt with a black square like belt buckle. "Let's do her hair!" Temari squealed. Miki stuck her arm out, "This is my job." She said. "Drew, Draw, Drawn!" Miki yelled. My hair had been straightened so it went to my lower neck, put up in a ponytail and curled. "Here, Il." Ran said as she handed me a necklace with a black heart on it. "Thank you, Ran. No one… has ever given me something before." I told her. She smiled and stepped back. I put the necklace around my neck and went back to looking confused as the bickered over what to do next. Suddenly something plopped down on my head. I looked up and saw Su placed a silver band in my hair. "Thank you, Su." I said. Leata reached down and took off her shoes. She gave them to me and insisted that I put them on. "Thank you, Leata." I told her as I slipped the flats on my feet.

We walked to the Ramen Shop where Kukai was meeting Utau. Which meant Daichi would be there too. As Utau and the girls walked down the street, us charas started talking. We chatted about random things until we got to the ramen shop, Kukai standing next to it. "Yo." He greeted us. I immediately flew up to Daichi and started to, what Kei calls it, 'flirt'. "Hi Daichi." I said smiling. "He turned around and his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Whoa… Il… you look… awesome!" he said to me. I blushed like nuts. "Really?" I said. "Yeah. You're so cute!" he told me. He flew away and over to Ran. Why her? What was wrong with me? "Hey, Ran!" Daichi said to her. Ran looked appalled that Daichi chose her over me. "Uhh… H-Hi Daichi." She said nervously. "So, Ran, do you wanna come over sometime?" Daichi asked her. Miki gasped, Su's eyes widened and Dia's jaw dropped to the ground. El looked appalled that Daichi was doing this and looked as mad as hell. Ran looked at me and the look on her face said 'I'm so sorry, I don't want to hurt him'. I nodded saying I understood. "Uhh… S-Sure." Ran studdered. Daichi grinned at her. "I'm gonna just.." I started as I flew off. I llet my tears fall and I didn't watch where I was going. Then I bumped into someone. Or something. I looked down to see… Rhythm?

**Ashiko: Yes! Done! This took me 2 days to finish.**

**Tangi: Honestly?**

**Ashiko: No, I was just too lazy to finish it yesterday.**

**Tanzi: Oh. Please R&R!**


End file.
